But I Hate You
by whodidyoukillforyoururl
Summary: what happens when things go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

written by hahollz :)

* * *

I Sat. Sat a watched as them Gryffindors everyone's obsessed with walked passed with that Oh-My-God-The-Worlds-Going-To-End look on there face as always. I never got why people hung round with Potter, till the end of the war they are sick with worry for there families safety, if we win they end up dead with several death eater things up them.

Vince and Dray are of working on some plan to kill Potter. They'll never go though with it, even a half blind Hufflepuff could see that Draco had a thing for Potter. I am, despite what everyone else thinks, quite intelligent, but in school they don't care about intelligence or knowledge, just writing and wand movements. I've always had a slight problem when it comes to wand movements, when I was a kid, only one or two, my father use to offer me up to the dark lord to practise and modify experimental spells on. One day it went wrong I can't really remember it but I remember a lot of pain in my wrists. Now my wrists snap when ever I perform a spell.

I decided as a kid I would never turn out like my father. I would never give my kid to the dark lord. I would never Be such a coward but I can't see a way out anymore. The Deatheaters recently found a county curse for my wrists. I can't do much good without getting rid of the curse. My father would disown me if I switched sides. And the order would think of me as a spy the whole time. I can't even talk to anyone about it with out being found out.

I carried on staring at the golden tro. Well today it was a golden deuo . Granger sat crying on the weasleletts shoulder while Wesley and Potter shot evils at her. What's going on there? I'll ask Pansy when she comes up for lunch, she and Daphne know everything that happens in this place.

Pansy, another problem in my life. I've always loved her but she only thinks about Draco. Another person who doesn't see Draco's so in love with Potter. And when she does realise she won't look my way, no, never even give me a glance. She'll settle for Blaze or maybe Markus. Ye the Parkinson's would approve of that there very friendly with the Flints. So Who will I get? Daphne? Astoria? Militant? Of course not they've got an arranged marriage to some rich pureblood. No father would give there little girl away to a Goyle. For one we've only 7 generations of magic. Classed as pureblood but not pure enough. I just have to look in to a mirror to know I'm repulsive.

A group of noisy girls came thought the door with Astoria Greengrass lagging behind trying to be part of here big sisters group. I watched as Pansy came though the room. You know on muggle moves how every thing slows down as they walk past. It wasn't like that. She never went in slow-mo, she never glowed. But then again I don't like her for her outside, I like her looks but, It's her personality that counts. Well at lest when no ones around. Like when I spent four hours building her IKEA bed or when we had movie nights on the sofa at are muggle friends house. I love that we both love muggle things, the way she can be a bitch around everyone else but as soon as were by are selves she's nice and cares about me.

Astoria sat next to me. We get along quite well. No one really understood ether of us, both of us just stand in other peoples shadow, both of us feel apart from the other slytherins. I feel sorry for her she has a arranged marriage in three years time to Malfoy, she knows she has to produce a heir with a gay bloke.

'Hay,' She said as she tucked her long blond hair behind her ear.

'Hay,' I smiled back at her cutting up my chicken. 'Story? Do you know what's happened with the golden treo?'

'Apparently Weasel walked in on the mudblood and his sister in Moaning Merles bathroom. Go knows why he was there in the first place,' she had a soft voice for someone who was willing to join the bitchy group. Her smile was soft, her eyes kind but whatever. 'Aparntly over the holidays Weasley and Granger hooked up.'

'Really?'I paused for a moment. I could understand why Weasley was upset, his girlfriend and his little sister. But Potter got no reason to be upset. 'Then whys Potter pissed?'

'Apparently the Weaselette was cheating on Dean Thomas with both Potter and Granger. She told Potter she was going to ditch Thomas for him on the train as well,' She smiled and took a bite of her meat. 'Erk, Pass the gravy.'

So this is what draws the treo apart, not The Dark Lord, not the war but this. Ha. I wonder if Weasley would be the same if it wasn't his girlfriend his sister was dating. Was he homophobic or gust angry? Why do I care anyway. The only thing that it could effect me is if Draco comes out and tries it on with Potter.

I didn't eat much, wasn't in the mood. If I'm hungry later I'll go to the kitchen. I went to the dungeon, finished my home work and crawled into bed.

As soon as I closed my eyes I saw a white room, in the middle of this room was a tall, ginger man. The man was wearing a pair a black skinny's, no top and some green socks. His hair was ruffled. As soon as he saw me he smiled and waked over to me. His hands pulled my hip towards him. Are faces became closer. His lips shaped something between a smirk and a smile. His blue eyes glistened. His cold breath on my face. He whispered, 'I love you Greg.' And there lips meet. Softly pressed together. The other man started to kiss. I just let him. I even kissed back. I felt my sole collide with Weasely's. Everything bad to just slip away. My hands sliped though the messy hair. Holding him closer to me with my other hand. The kiss got a bit steamier. I pushed him to the wall and started to kiss down his neck. My hand undid his button, slid underneath and grabbed the other mans cock. I started to tug. My hand moving faster and faster. I bit Ron's neck and sucked leaving a pinkish mark on his neck. Ron's voice whispered, 'Babe, open your eyes.' Next Malfoy's voice was coming from a distance, 'Wake up, you oaf!'

Maybe that's why Pansy never glowed or walked in slow mo. Because, Because... I'm Gay. Thinking about it I never found her attractive she was just always there for me. She has always been my best friend. Maybe It was love I felt but not that kind of love.

That morning I tried to stop thinking about the Weasley dream, but the harder I tried the more it stuck in my head, even some times adding bits to the end. When it came to potions I had made though five lessons not even looking at Weasley. But Professor Slughorn didn't seem to want me to work in peace. Each Gryffendor was paired with a Slytherin.

'Parkingson, Granger, front desk. Behind them Mr Malfoy and Harry. Then Finnegan with Nott,' Slughorns voice carried even tough it sounded like he smoked one to many cigarettes. 'Next row, Front, Longbottom, Crabbe. Behind them, Brown and Greengrass. And On the Last row Bullstrode and Patel. followed by Thomas and Davis. Then Weasley and Goyle.'

Grate, now I can't ignore him. I bet just to piss me off Slug is going to make us work in pairs. As I suspected we were making Draught of the living dead, in pairs.

'Weasley, I'll do the work and you just sit there looking gormless,' Yes that sounded normal. It didn't sound like my insides were screaming out. 'Fuck me Weasley. I know it was only one dream but that's enough for me!'

'Okay, with me,' He paused for a second, obviously in thought. 'Just don't blow me up.'

'Trust me Weasley; I'm not going to disfigure your pretty little face,' Woo, This is hard. I have new found respect for Malfoy. How can he do this to Potter every single day?

After that the potions lesson was pretty quite. I kept looking between Pansy and Weasley, hoping I might see something in Pansy physically attractive. After that I looked around the room finding a physical attraction to anyone. None of the girls at all were doing anything for me, not Brown, Patel, Granger, Daphne, Tracy or anyone. Okay Next the boys. Draco, No. Potter, No. Finnegan, Maybe. Nott, No. Actaly the only one in this room that made me feel anything more than a ye there okayish feeling was staring at the mudblood. Erk what dose he even see in her. She has hideous hair, that wouldn't take five minutes to fix if she wanted to, Buck teeth, slumped shoulders. ERRRRR.

'Weasley couldn't you tell,' I inquired. 'I mean she's not like a proper girl, like Brown or Patel.'

'Shove off Goyle,' The red head stud up. 'Don't you think I already had enough!' He walked out slamming the door behind him.

Shit! Now look what I done! I was only trying not to show I liked him. Oh well, just have to make it up. Some how.


	2. Chapter 2

Written by Me :)

* * *

'HOLY SHIT!' I screamed as the alarm went off causing me to sit up in bed sweating like a pig.

'what's happening?' came a sleepy shout from across the room as my best friend sat up in bed pulling his covers down off his face and running his hand through his hair. I grabbed the edges of my bed and breathed in and out loudly and heavily.

'Nothing, nothing... it was just a dream... it was just a dream' I said wiping my hand across my forehead. Harry groaned and slumped down resting his head back on his pillow. I reached over to my bedside table and checked the time. Then I groaned and dragged myself out of bed and into the bathroom. I locked the door and leaned over the sink still breathing heavily. _Jesus...what a dream. _I mumbled under my breath. I ran my hand through my fiery red hair as my bright blue eyes flickered up to the mirror and a stared at my gangly body and face. I sighed as I pushed away from the sink, scenes from the previous nights dream replaying inside my head, and I shuffled my way towards the shower. Stripping off all my clothes I stepped into the warm running water of the shower. My head hit against the cold wall as I leaned against it pressing it up to my body. _Shit... This is going to be a bad day _I thought as the warm water slid slowly down the back of my skinny pale body.

Ten minutes later I stepped out of the shower cracking my neck as I went. I wrapped a towel around the lower half of my body and walked out into my dorm room. Looking around I saw that the only thing left in the room was a bundled up duvet in the middle of Harry's bed. I sighed and walked over to my scarlet draped dwelling checking the time again before I sat down on the soft mattress. 8:15. It took a while for the time to set in as I sat there staring at the clock face, but when it did I jumped up yelling random curse words. I grabbed some boxers and pulled them on. Yanking them onto my legs, I pulling so navy blue jeans upwards in fast jerky motions. I heard a moan from across the room and froze, slowly turning to face the direction in which it came. With the trousers on one of my legs I walked calmly towards Harry's dovet which lay piled on his bed. I drew it back slowly only to reveal the half asleep boy writhing as the sunlight hit his face.

'HARRY!,' I yelled my eyes widening, 'You were supposed to get up half an hour ago! Were meant to be down at breakfast!,' I screeched shaking my head and turning away pulling my jeans up as I went.

'I don't wanna!' Harry said whining into his pillow.

'Do we have to go through this EVERYDAY?' I said shaking my head again. He groaned and having now got my jeans on, I walked back over to his bed and yanked the dovet off him and the bed. He shivered and moaned even more. I put my hands in my pocket and kicked him off the bed too. He hit the floor with a thunk and yelled 'OI!' I just laughed and walked back to my bunk pulling a white polo shirt over my head.

Running down the stairs of the entrance hall we entered the great hall and slid down the aisles of people and sat down at the gryffindoor table.

'Morning Weasley,' said Seamus Finnegan winking at me as I slid into my seat at the dinner table.

'Hey Finnegan' I replied smiling widely. He blinked and shook his head turning back to Dean smiling a small smile. I reached forward and grasped my hand around my goblet. As I brought it to my lips I glanced over the top of the cup and saw two brown eyes staring right into my blue ones. I raised my eyebrows as Gregory Goyle sat staring at me. We stayed like that for 5 minutes and then someone called him from down the table and his gaze moved to look at the speaker. I shook my head and looked down at my plate thinking _What was that about?_

My bag was slung upon my back as me and Harry stumbled our way down towards the dungeons. Harry clutched at his side as he slid down the staircase and I could feel my body shake as I jumped down after him.

'Come on,' I said when I could finally speak and breath, 'were gonna be late for potions if we don't hurry up.' We both sighed and stared to run down the rest of the stairs and skidded only just in time outside the poitions door. I glanced at harry as we waited for Professor Slughorn to permit us entrance and as soon as our glances met we burst into a fit of hysteria. I glanced up and saw Goyle turn slowly away with a smile on his lips. Then I looked to the left and my smile along with my happy mood faded. I had been trying not to think about her. Her long brown bushy hair. And her big brown eyes. The way that when she laughs her mouth widens and creates dimples in such a cute little smile. She was having a conversation with Parvati Patil. Ever since I walked in on her and my sister in the bathroom together I can't bear to face them anymore. Let alone talk to them. The door of the dungeon opened and Slughorn beckoned everyone inside. He started the lesson, once everyone settled down and my mind drifted off into space as I stared at the back of Hermionie Granger's head. I heard slughorn call my name and bewildered I looked up to see Harry groaning and looking at me to see some sort of reaction. He raised his eyebrows.

'what?' I mumbled and he explained that the teacher has paired us up with slytherins. I sighed and looked around the room trying to see who was expecting me. My gaze fluttered over serveral people before it landed on Goyle who looked at me expectantly, as if to say _well come on then, get a move on! _I pulled my bag off the desk and shuffled slowly to his. As I sat down I rested my head in my hands and went back to staring at her. From some distance away I heard 'Weasley, i'll do the work and you just sit there looking gormless.'

'Okay,' I said in a melancholy way and then, 'Just don't blow me up' I could still not tear my gaze from her.

'Trust me weasley; i'm not going to disfigure your pretty little face' he replied snidly. I smriked.

I sat there for the rest of the lesson in silence trying desperately to find out something bad about her, something so hideously unattractive that it put me off her forever. There was nothing. She was perfect in every single way. I sighed.

'weasley couldn't you tell?,' Goyle said to me quietly, 'I mean, she's not like a proper girl like brown or patil.'

My temper overloaded.

'Shove off Goyle!,' I said standing up and dragging my bag off the table,' Don't you think i've already had enough!' I muttered venomously as I stalked out of the room and ran up the stairs. I reached the top and went straight outside. Breathing in the fresh air calmed me down slightly and the further out towards the lake I went the more calm I felt. I dropped my self onto the grass right by the lake and stared across the water. I sighed and rested my head against the tree behind me.

'Hey? Are you ok?' I jumped slightly as I heard a voice from behind me.


	3. Chapter 3

Written By HaHollz

* * *

Greg

I ran, I ran down so many corridors, where had Wesley got to? I told Slughorn I'd look for the boy, and I promised myself that I was going to make it right. Then as I looked out the thread floor window there he was, sitting with his feet in the lake.

So more running this time running towards the one thing in the world that meant something to me, well except my pet crup, Moonshine. I ran towards him, when he looked confortable I said soft enough it was almost a whisper, 'Hey? Are you ok?'

'What do you want Goyle?' Ron hissed at me.

'I just know what you're going through,' I smiled, well it's half true I went out with Millicent about five weeks later she ran off with Cho Chang, I didn't like her much but Ron doesn't need to know that. 'Well not the, with your sister part, but I know what it's like to be ditched for another girl,' I sat down next to him lighting a cigarette.

'Fuck off,' Ron stud up to his full height. 'You can't be a total Dick one minute then turn around and be all understanding!'

'Slytherin Rule one, never be Friendly in public,' I muttered without realising I was doing it, hating the fact he had to follow these rules.

'What?' Ron looked shocked. 'You lot have your own rules.'

'Ye, from as far back as I remember I've been told to respect and follow all 50 of slytherins rules,' Okay opening up to someone is against number 18 but I don't care, by not joining Voldamort I'm number 50 anyway, Rules where meant to be broke, especially if it means it could get you laid. 'Brake them and your punished.'

'By who?' Ron actually looked conserved for him.

'Well, I'd get punished by my parents or Draco,' and I'm glad it's mostly Draco who will punish me. My parents' go over the top, and Draco makes it fun, he jokes about it and medically helps you afterwards. 'Well when I'm at school Draco.'

'How do they punish you?' Ron asked sitting back down.

'Any way they want, I've had worse than unforgivable on me, trust me, People can be more creative than crusio,' I was shaking, we never talked about are punishments with other slytherins, it was too painful but telling Ron was sort of, relieving. 'Me and Crabbe always get it the worst, when we were kids voldamort used us two for experimental spells, never of us have ever got over it.'

'It's okay,' Ron puts his arm around my shoulders and lets me cry for a bit.

I don't know how long I was crying in to the other dudes chest but it must have been a while as I heard someone shout, 'WHAT THE FUCK RON?'

Ron pushed me away and said to his friend, 'just because you maybe heartless enough to help a obviously upset dude, doesn't mean the rest of us have to be.'

'Whatever Ron, choose a faggy deatheater over me then,' and Potter walked away. Fuck how much Potter reminded me of Draco, it was literally untrue. But trust Drays vanity to fall for someone so much like himself.

'See what you done now Goyle,' Ron stared at me with daggers. 'You lost me the only fucking friend I had left!'

I looked at him with a evil face, 'Join me and we can get back at granger for your pain.'

'I will never join the Dark Lord!' Ron got up and walked off in the direction his friend went. I probably shouldn't of said 'Join' now days no matter how innocent you are, if you're a slytherin it's some sort of invite to the dark lord.

Whatever that's twice in one day I've fucked it up with the dude, I'm not going in for the third. Not today anyway.


	4. Chapter 5

written by me :)

* * *

.Shit. Thats all that ran through my mind as I sprinted after Harry.

'Harry! Mate!' I yelled grabbing onto his sleeve.

'What do you want, Ron? Wouldn't you rather be hanging with the Slytherins?' he said venomously.

'Oh come on mate. Are you actually telling me that if a guy was crying, whether he was Slytherin or not, you wouldn't comfort him?' I asked exasperatedly.

'…..Yeah Well...I...Guess...But still your fraternizing with the enemy!' He screamed pointing his finger at me in a accusing way. Their was silence for a second and then I raised my eyebrows. Then we started laughing.

'I'm sorry mate,' Harry said laughing, 'I guess I kinda overreacted.'

'Kinda?' I said laughing still.

'Yeah, I'm sorry... But it kinda caught me off guard.' he said awkwardly staring at the floor.

'eh it's ok. I should've suspected something like that anyway. I didnt even know what I was doing there,' I said shaking my head, 'wait a sec. Where the hell is my bag? Oh Shit! Where the hell did I leave it?' My bag contained all the little things I held dear to me. If I lost it, I would loose everything. I started to hyperventilate. Harry run towards me and told me to breath deeply and that we would find it and not too worry.

Two hours later we walked into the great hall and sat down for dinner and I still hadn't found my backpack. I ran my hand through my hair as I leant against the table on my elbows.

'Shit, what the fuck am I gonna do?' I said staring at the empty plate in front of me. I felt someone shove something into my pocket and run past me. I turned my head back and forth and saw a first year slytherin slide into her seat on the slytherin table. Puzzled I reached into my pocket and withdrew the piece of paper that she had put there. I opened it up and saw a scribbled note in almost indecipherable. Severely confused now, I sped read the note and smiled slightly to myself I wasn't even sure why.

'What's that?' Harry asked raising his eyebrows and nodding slightly towards the piece of paper in my hand.

'Nothing, nothing.. I just remembered I have to go and do something... i'll be right back.' I said sliding outta my seat and standing up ruffling my hair again.

'Sure, sure' he said munching on a spoonful of cereal and looking up at me. I smiled and walked out of the great hall. Following the directions from the note that I still held crunched up in my hand I strolled down the grounds. I saw the shadow of a person sitting at the bottom of the tree next to the lake. I walked up to the tree and sat down beside him. He handed me my backpack and smiled.


	5. Chapter 6

written by Hahollz :)

* * *

So, I thought I'd give up for today but fate is an evil twat. Ron had left his backpack by the lake. What else could I do? I couldn't leave it someone might steel it. I couldn't give it him in front of Potter because Potter would see the niceness between us. Potter would explode with rage. So I wright the note and got little Leonie Mockingbird to deliver it for me. I sat by the tree, our tree and waited.

Then I saw him coming, walking in that way you know they don't give a fuck about anyone in the world. He got close and I handed him the bag. He smiled, it was so beautiful.

'Thanks,' Ron said his voice still harsh.

'Ron,' I stepped towards him. 'Them cunts have ruined my life, stool my friends from me and killed my mom. Why, for fuck sake, why do you think I would be a fucking deatheater?'

'Because-' Ron started to say but I cut him off.

'Because, I'm a slytherin, and because of that to you, nerdy and the invincible man intently think I'm one of them,' and I walked away. Everything I knew about Ron Weasley told me if I did that that would be the end. I needed him out of my life for good, for ever.

But all I knew was wrong, because he ran and shouted at me, 'Gregory Goyle, yes I judged you but don't you dare walk out of my life because of it.'

'What?' I turned round and asked confused.

He walked up to me, 'Look for the last 24 hours I don't know what's happening but me and you keep being forced to talk or work together or Drea…' He trailed off. Was he about to say dream? Did Ron dream about me too last night? Did he like me back?

'Did you just say _dream_?' I need to know. I need to know. I need to know.

'N… No.' Well that was I convincing.

'Was the dream like this,' I took a step towards him, cupped his face. He didn't resist. I placed my lips on his and kissed softly. I felt his lips moving with mine. So I take that as a yes.

We kissed for what felt like a century. I felt my sole pouring in to his and his in to mine. I saw clips of his past. Him and Potter meeting on the train. Knocking out a troll. Playing life size chess. Meeting giant spiders. Seeing Hermione petrified. The chamber of secrets. A werewolf transforming. Falling out with Potter. The Yule ball. Seeing Potter zombie fide at the end of it. Him forming the DA. Fighting the Deatheaters. Sirius Black dyeing.

I've never kissed anyone before but I'm sure it's not supposed to have any sort of Lyamency in it at all.

We finally broke apart. He took a deep breath, 'Sorry I've got to go!' And that's when Ron ran for the hills.

Shit I came on too strong. Or maybe it will just take some time. But that kiss wasn't normal. Only one person could be able to help me find out why that happened.

But do I really want her help?

'Errm, can I talk to you?' I said kind of nerves.

'What do you want Goyle?' She sneered at me.

'Well, I was hoping for your help,' I need you to agree, Please agree. 'But if you can't I can't help you in return.'

'Keep talking,' Granger said with a hint of curiosity in her eye.

'Well if you help me research about this one thing that happened to me then I could get Ron to talk to you,' I smiled.

'How could you do that?' she looked hopeful but like it was also imposable.

'That's sort of why I need your help,' I loved the look up on her face. I sat down next to her and started to whisper. 'You might not know this but since you and Ron spit me and him have been talking. I told him some shit that I've never told anyone. Of course Potter band us from talking, but today when Potter was at dinner Ron came out to see me by the lake and we kissed-'

'WHAT?' It must have been the first time ever that Granger had shouted in a liberty, she looked so shocked at herself.

'Ye, I kissed him. But it was weird. It wasn't like a normal kiss, I saw his memories. I felt my memories enter his mind. I don't know how else to explain it!' I looked at her. 'You need to help me!' That's when I broke down in the liberty. I could feel him laughing with Potter. But something was bothering him. I could feel it. It was probably me bothering him. Then my mind went blank. It was like nothing was in the world. Actually there was one thing a silver and red string. I followed it in my mind. I saw what he was seeing. I saw Harry laughing. Then I saw Hermione with a worried look on her face.

'I know you don't want to talk to me Ron but Goyle's in the hospital wing!'

Then I woke up. I'm me again! Thank fuck for that. I have thoughts again not just sights. Oh god what was that? Why did that happen?

The door opened and a flock of people entered. Most of them slytherin. But I saw two red and gold ties and a third standing by the door giving me evils. On one side of my bed was Draco and the other side was Ron. Both of them grabbed one of my hands. Wait why was Draco grabbing my hand? Then I saw it. Potter wasn't glaring at me, he was glaring at Malfoy. Draco was trying to make Harry jealous! Usually I would have played along but Ron had my other hand so I shook Draco off.

Madam Pomfery rushed in, 'Mr Goyle can't have visitors in this state.'

Everyone started to leave except Ron and Hermione. Hermione looked at madam Pomfery, 'Please can we stay, while he's been knocked out I've done some research and I think I know what's wrong with him!'

'How did you have time? I've been gone for about half hour!'

'No dear,' Pomfery said. ' It's been three months.'


	6. Chapter 7

Written By Me :)

* * *

My heart sank all way down to my stomach as Hermionie's voice echoed through my ears. It didnt make sense. It wouldn't settle.

'What?' I yelled standing up so fast that my seat fell over behind me. Hermionie's eyes were wide and she was panting so hard that her face was going red.

'Goyle's in the hospital wing' she repeated and my heartbeat stopped. The whole world seemed to flash before my eyes as this information sunk in. I sat back down on the chair that Harry had reached down and picked up for me. I put my head in my hands and stared wide eyed at the marble floor beneath me.

'How?...Why?...What happened?' I asked staring up at Hermionie my voice tinted with a heavy amount of shock and horror.

'I-I-I don't know... I was just talking to him and then he suddenly had like a fit or something and then he just collapsed onto the floor there was nothing I could do...all I could think of doing was going to the hospital wing and telling the nurse and then I came to find you, because he was talking about you before he collapsed.' she said her eyes still wide. My face paled.

'Oh god,' I said standing up and running my hands through my hair, 'I have to go.' I ran out of the great hall and heard Hermionie yelling after me, but I didn't stop. My heart was pounding like a drum as I ran down the echoing corridors and towards the giant doors of the hospital wing. I grasped both doorhandles and pulled them down. I hesitated. My hands were stuck pushing down the door handle, shaking as I told myself again and again to open the door. But I couldn't do it. I shook my head as tears started rolling down my face. I wanted to see him. But I couldn't do it. I turned away and ran. I ran all the way back to the Gryffindor common room and mumbling out the password and into the common room.

'Ron?' asked Hermionie as I entered the room standing up from the chair she was sitting in by the fire. I shook my head at her and her face fell. Running past her I ran up the staircase towards my dorm room. I slammed open the door and fell on my bed. I started to sob but my tears were muffled by my pillow. My arms were wrapped around the pillow as I cried into in curling up into a ball.

'Ron?' a voice asked from the doorway. I turned my head and my red eyes bore into Harry's emerald green ones.

'What do you want?' I asked my voice cracked and broken from the tears that were rolling down my face.

'I was just checking to see if you were ok... Hermionie told me you looked like you were crying...' he said tentatively coming to sit beside me on my bed.

'Yeah, I'm just fine. Fine and dandy.' I said wiping the tears off of my face and grimacing.

Harry laughed quietly.

'Look Ron,' he said quietly sighing slightly, 'I know I wouldn't usually say this but I promise you that despite the fact that he's a Slytherin. Me and Hermionie have decided to help you find any possible way we can help Goyle get better.' he smiled at me as I sat up beside him and wiped my face.

'Thank you,' I said as despite the fact that I had just wiped my face more tears rolled down my cheeks, 'Thank you so much.' I said and I hugged him.

I pulled the curtains back from around my bed and I swung my legs off my bed. It struck midnight as soon as my feet touched the ground. I glanced to the left as I heard Harry snort in his sleep. I pulled my shoes on and tied the laces. I was already in my clothes I hadn't changed for bed. I quietly tiptoed across the wooden floorboards, watching out for the ones that creaked. I slowly pulled open the door wincing as it scrapped across the floor. I slipped out of the door and close it again quietly. I fluffed up my hair as I ran down the stairs and thoughts ran through my head. I couldn't believe that I was such a chicken before. I should have just gone into see him before. He would've wanted that.

I hesitated outside the hospital wing doors again. I took a deep breath and slowly crept inside. I saw him lying in a bed near the middle of the room. The light reflected off the metal parts of the bed and shown around him, lighting him up like an angel sent from heaven. I stumbled towards him and sat in the seat beside his bed. The amount of tears doubled as they poured down my cheeks and I sobbed quietly to myself.

'Why did I run?,' I asked myself leaning on his bed and putting my head in my hands, 'I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to. I think... I think I might love you.' I said stroking his cheek. My arms wrapped around his waist as I attempted to pull him closer to me. I cried into his chest and hung onto him as tightly as I could.

THREE MONTHS LATER.

My heart pounded as me and a bunch of other people ran towards the hospital wing. Hermionie was running beside me clutching a bunch of paper towards her chest. Draco Malfoy slammed both doors open and we all ran inside. We slowed to a halt as we saw him sitting in bed his eyes slightly open. Draco and I ran towards the bed and grasped Greg's hands. He turned towards Draco and slipped his hand out of his grip. Then he turned to me his brown eyes met my blue ones and I was lost inside his head. I smiled. Madame Pomfery rushed in and yelled something but it didn't register. I was lost in the honey coloured sea of Greg's eyes. The Slytherins all left along with Harry, but Hermionie stayed behind with me. Hermionie was arguing about something with Madame Pomfery, but all I could hear was buzzing. Madame Pomfery pushed her out of the room and then turned towards me. Tapping me on the shoulder she said 'Mr. Weasley I am terribly sorry but you are going to have to leave. Mr. Goyle is in no condition to have visitors.' At the same time me and Greg shouted 'NO!' Madame Pomfery jumped backwards startled as Greg sat up whilst he was yelling. Startled I turned around and grinned my ass off at him, laughing slightly. Madame Pomfery shrugged and walked away back towards her room. I looked back at him and smiled wider, if it was possible.

'Hi' I said grinning.

'Hi,' he said smiling back, 'Have I really been out for three months?' he said ruffling the back of his head. I nodded almost crying with joy.

'It's been hell.' I whispered as I leaned down and pressed my lips against his.


	7. Chapter 8

I don't remember much of the day I woke up, well to be honest that day was more like hell. I had to rest but not fall asleep, I couldn't talk to anyone at all after she finally managed to chuck Ron out.

One thing I do remember is the midnight meeting.

I was lying awake in my bed, the hospital wing door was slightly agar. There were two sets of foot steeps heading towards the hospital wing. The with no warning at all I heard Draco's voice, 'Potter when I agreed to come see Greg with you I didn't realise I'd have to stand so close to you.'

'Tuff shit Malfoy,' Harry said as he pulled off the cloak revelling Potter and Dray standing there. I lightly chuckled. Like I was expecting one pair of arms wrapped around his neck.

'Why isn't Ron here?' I couldn't imagine a reason for Harry to come without Ron dragging him there unless… No. He couldn't hurt someone just out of a coma but then again he is trying to kill a 71 year old man. Ye, it's a mad old man but an old man none the less.

'Look Goyle I don't want to wok with you and Malfoy but,' Potter took a deep breath. 'We need your help, no I need your help.'

'What's going on Potter,' Draco was very almost shaking. Both Me and Harry now could tell he wasn't being serious with this hole 'I hate you' bullshit.

'Malfoy, shut up and listen,' I never would have known if I hadn't of seen it but Potter really had a way to make people do what he wanted. 'Okay as fucking always in my life, some shits going down at Hogwarts. I can't do this shit without help, I don't want to involve people in this who don't need to get hurt but Ron and Hermione won't sit with each other now you're awake and the both of you already have your lives in this hole shit anyway. And I know neither of you want to be on his side. Plus Gryffendor pettiness is taking its toll on me.'

'You're asking us to be your Hench men?' Dray this time really wasn't impressed.

'Think of it this way inbred, you get to tell your master your earning Potters trust. If he wins you will be a legend on that side for my down fall. But when I win I tell everyone I, the great Harry Potter, couldn't have done any of it without Draco Malfoy, and you become a legend that way,' Potter had a look on his face. It wasn't a look I saw very often the only way to describe it was pure and utter evil, like he was harnessing the power of the devil himself to make Draco join him. 'Harry walked over to Draco and whispered something in his ear. Then stepped away and growled, 'So what do you say?'

'I say 'fuck you Potter,'' Draco stormed out.

'Is that an offer Malfoy?'

'No, you horny basted!' he shouted back.

'Oh well, I still got Greg here,' at this Draco came running back in. 'Ok ay so all I have to do to keep Malfoy on short leash is threaten to sleep with Greg. Interesting.'

'Oh Potter,' I stared to laugh. 'Why I've never seen one like you so slytherin.'

'OY! My best mate's in love with you!' Harry told me off.

'Well he's in a three mouth relationship. For me its only two days,' I Turned awayand went to sleep showing the conversation was over.


End file.
